


Break In The Fog

by singthestars



Category: Statement Begins
Genre: Canon typical Lonely themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: Changes are happening





	Break In The Fog

A woman sits at a worn kitchen table, fingers running over rough and familiar wood. 

There is no sound other than that of the coffee pot running, a calm and peaceful stillness that reminds her of early mornings before everyone woke up to start their days.

Marylee has always been a morning person, she enjoyed this, the quiet, the solitude. She remembers being little, waking up to an empty house after her parents had already left for work, making herself breakfast and getting herself ready for school.

There was a comfort in the familiarity.

There is not that comfort here though. 

There is something wrong with her little piece of the Lonely and Marylee doesn’t know what to do about it. There is a coffee cup in her hands and though she can picture it clearly (it had been black with the words ‘Kiss my biscuits’ on the side,) the mug stubbornly remains blank.

Surely she’s remembering right. Her dad had gotten it for her momma, from a dollar store on a whim, and Marylee had looked at it every day for a decade.

The table was right, exactly like her grandmother’s. The quits in her bed were right. The photographs on the walls, the radio in the corner, the scuffs on the floor…

Everything else was exactly as she remembers so why isn’t the cup?

Not only that, she thinks as she gives up and pours herself some coffee. The fog is colder and damper. It didn’t use to bother her but she can feel herself shivering slightly even now, the chills sinking beneath her skin and into her bones.

Still, it was better than being out there. Despite what people think, Marylee isn’t used to avoiding people in close quarters, normally, she would have just left. Found another gig, cut all ties, and moved on.

It’s much harder when you’re sharing a bedroom with the person you’re trying to avoid. When they still looked at you all guilty like, and the only conversation is uncomfortable ramblings and awkward silences. 

At least she still had the Dogs, so she thought. But then they welcomed Her with open arms like the over eager little puppies they were… 

How many times had she picked up her phone today to send a message to the group chat, only to stop because now Cherry could see? She can’t even place her finger on why that bothers her, only knows that it does.

So she had left them, laughing loudly about some TV thing, to come here and decompress and instead, she has spent the last 30 minutes staring at a goddamned piece of shit coffee mug.

The silence is broken by a scream as Marylee suddenly flings the thing at the wall and it shatters in a shower of ceramic and hot liquid. Her knees buckle and the next thing she knows, she’s sitting on the floor, chest heaving as hot tears stream down her face. 

There’s no one else there to hear the deep sobs that rake her body as she digs her nails deep into the palm of her hand, trying to get some kind of sense of control back. 

Marylee allows herself this, for a while, before she reaches out to mists with her mind to pull them closer. It comes easily, which was a relief, and the Marylee that steps out of the house and begins to make her way down the road appears as calm and collected as the one that arrived. 

It was time to go back. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> This works stemmed from the Statement Begins discord server and takes place in the Magnus Archives universe


End file.
